


Ничто без него

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его слова все еще звучали у каждого из нас в ушах: "Это я сделал тебя тем, кто ты есть!" - а перед глазами стояло застывшее восковой маской лицо Гефестиона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничто без него

**Author's Note:**

> Очень хотелось бы посвятить сей драббл кому-нибудь нежно любимому, но увы, в этом фандоме лишь я да призраки давно минувших дней.  
> Поэтому посвящаю его себе ;)

Его слова все еще звучали у каждого из нас в ушах: "Это я сделал тебя тем, кто ты есть!" - а перед глазами стояло застывшее восковой маской лицо Гефестиона. То было неслыханно: царь прилюдно отчитал, словно мальчишек, двух великих полководцев, более того - своего возлюбленного филэ, подтвердив тем самым оскорбления Эвмена. Сила этого удара должна была быть огромна. Мы стояли, не смея пошевелиться, словно малейший звук способен был обратить силу гнева Александра на нас самих. Губы того побелели от ярости, скривившись в болезненной гримасе, и, обведя нас всех страшным взглядом, он пришпорил коня и унесся прочь. Эвмен молча вложил меч в ножны. Глаза его были опущены, но на лице цвела довольная улыбка - не слишком явная, он все же был не настолько безумен, - но и ее было достаточно. И пусть Александр обоим запретил продолжать ссору под угрозой смертной казни, всем было очевидно, на кого направлен царский гнев. Возможно, в этом была своя справедливость: кто нам дороже, с тех и спрос выше. Но так унизить на виду у всей армии - я боялся даже взглянуть на Гефестиона. Правдами или неправдами, но Эвмен выиграл эту битву.

Следующие несколько дней лагерь словно вымер. Слуги боялись лишний раз дышать; все разговоры в лагере велись громким шепотом, а мимо палатки Александра перемещались разве что на цыпочках. Боялись, как бы не полетели и их головы. Справедливо боялись. Царь был хмур как туча, под глазами его залегли глубокие тени, кожа посерела от напряжения и бессонницы. Губы были искусаны в кровь. Чувствовал ли он себя правым, вырвались ли те слова в порыве обуявшей его ярости или то были истинные мысли Александра, - он тяжело переживал эту размолвку.

Всем нам было не по себе. 

Гефестиона почти не было видно. Я не мог его винить: у хилиарха и раньше было немало завистников и недоброжелателей, которые так и норовили за спиной Александра отпустить ехидную шуточку о не по годам близкой дружбе между царем и его филэ. Законы Македонии не воспрещали физической близости между мужчинами - напротив, но, начиная с определенного возраста, на нее начинали смотреть весьма косо. Одно дело – взять себе мальчика, обучая того азам любви и вводя в мир взрослых удовольствий. Совсем другое - если мальчик уже не юноша, но муж, военачальник, под предводительством которого легионы. Особо злые языки поговаривали, что самые сладкие победы Александр одержал не на поле брани, а между бедер своего любимого полководца. Теперь же, неосторожные слова Александра словно давали им индульгенцию на любые оскорбления. Даже не подозреваю, каких нечеловеческих усилий стоило Гефестиону сдерживаться. Но он был горд, и гордость, пожалуй, единственное, на что ему оставалось уповать. И потом – Александр недвусмысленно дал понять, что не собирается делать для него послаблений. Поэтому на общих собраниях он стоял в отдалении, с Эвменом разговаривал подчеркнуто вежливо, в сторону Александра не смотрел вообще. Тот буквально прожигал его взглядами, но на разговор не вызывал. То было затишье перед бурей. 

Я слышал, Александр все-таки приходил к нему. О чем они говорили, какие обвинения бросали друг другу, какие клятвы и обещания поминали – о том известно лишь им двоим. Но вышел Александр лишь спустя долгое время, задумчивый и еще более молчаливый, и глаза у него влажно блестели. Наутро всем генералам пришел приказ явиться в общую палатку.

Я только успел перехватить хитон поясом да накинуть плащ, а когда добрался до места, почти все уже были в сборе. Александр сидел на походном троне, глядя перед собой отсутствующим взглядом. Мысли его витали где-то далеко. Последним в палатку вошел Гефестион.

Александр словно почувствовал его присутствие: взгляд его мгновенно прояснился. Вскочив на ноги, он направился прямо к Гефестиону, но, не дойдя несколько шагов, резко остановился. Обвел нас всех пристальным взглядом, потеребил зубами губу. И заговорил - заговорил так, как умел лишь он, с огнем в глазах, с высоко поднятой головой. С тем внутренним жаром, с каким говорил о новых завоеваниях, о своих победоносных мечтах, которые казались бы бредом сумасшедшего, сойди они с других уст. И было в его словах столько убежденности в собственной правоте, столько затаенной боли, столько любви, что они навсегда врезались в мою память.

\- Мужчина, если он мужчина, должен уметь совладать с внутренними порывами, а поддавшись слабости - иметь мужество признать совершенную ошибку. Многие полагают, что царю не пристало извиняться, ибо все, что исходит от него, отмечено волей богов. Но недавно благоволение Афины оставило меня, а рассудок затуманила ярость. Поэтому я собрал здесь вас, самых близких, самых дорогих мне друзей и соратников, чтобы каждый из вас впоследствии мог повторить эти слова любому.

Он замолчал, словно обдумывая следующие слова.

\- Как царь я имею право карать тех, кто смеет не подчиняться моим приказам. Законы равны для всех. Чем выше положение, тем больше ответственность, тем тяжелее последствия проступка. Это так. И в то же время разве не справедливо, что те, кто несет на своих плечах наибольшее бремя, имеют право на... особую милость с моей стороны.

Вокруг меня зашептались. Александр прищурил глаза.

\- Тихо! - он вскинул руку, призывая присутствующих к тишине. - Сейчас говорю я. Да, я имел право покарать виновных, и те понесли наказание, независимо от своего статуса. Но в гневе я произнес слова, на которые не имел права, ибо не было в них ни правды, ни великодушия. 

Я украдкой бросил взгляд на Гефестиона. Тот стоял, словно каменное изваяние, - одни лишь глаза жили на его красивом лице. 

\- Я совершил преступную несправедливость, - продолжал Александр. - Несправедливость в отношении самого себя. - Он повернулся к Гефестиону, но, не найдя в его лице отклика, лишь выше вскинул подбородок и снова обратился ко всем нам. - Ведь ударив себя по щеке, я сам же и почувствую боль, - словно в подтверждении собственных слов, он прижал ладонь к собственной щеке - его лицо полыхало, то ли от духоты, то ли от душившего его волнения. Но не от стыда, нет. Он весь горел своей внутренней правдой, своей потребностью донести ее до нас. Убрав руку со щеки, Александр посмотрел на нее с каким-то благоговением, будто впервые видел, а потом перевел блестящие от эмоций глаза на своего филэ, что стоял посреди палатки, напряженный, как струна, окруженный стеной молчания. Шаг, еще шаг - Александр медленно подошел к тому, кто был его другом, неизменной тенью столько, сколько я себя помню.

\- Да, я чувствую эту боль, - почти прохрипел Александр и, протянув руку, коснулся лица молчавшего Гефестиона, - потому что эта щека также принадлежит мне, как и моя собственная. Это сердце, - его пальцы соскользнули вниз, и, сжав руку в кулак, Александр приложил его к груди Гефестиона, - бьется с моим в унисон. - Он резко обернулся к нам, и я видел, как дрожали его губы - столь велико было чувство, переполнявшее его в тот момент. - Давечи я оскорбил не друга - я себя оскорбил, поставив под сомнение собственный рассудок, ведь если он "тоже Александр", то и я тоже Гефестион. - Александр сжал челюсти и в последний раз обвел взглядом собравшихся, словно проверяя, отважится ли кто возразить ему, обесценить своим непониманием глубину этой связи, равной которой я еще не видел. - Я хочу, чтобы это уяснил каждый: быть может, он ничто без меня, но и я без него - ничто.

 

End


End file.
